The Fox and the Snake
by Naruto The ANBU Fox
Summary: What would happen if Naruto despised Konoha and was offered an amazing deal from an unlikely source? Only time will tell.
1. In the Beginning

Chapter 1 Disclaimer! I do not Own Naruto nor will I ever.

**A/N: Hello. I have a couple of clarifications for this story. First, this **_**WILL NOT BE A DARK NARUTO STORY.**__** Instead it will be a grey Naruto/grey Orochimaru. No destruction of the hidden leaf story. Just two guys who hate the hidden leaf but don't feel it's worth their time to do anything. Also this will have some complex character relations along the line. Thank you for reading.**_

Naruto was just six. He was ignorant of how the world truly was. All he knew was pain and suffering. He tried his best to prove his worth, but all he got in return was being abused verbally, physically, and mentally as well as being exiled from society. His exile was not one where you go to a secluded place and are away from civilization. No, his was far worse. His exile meant he still lived within a civilization but he was banished from society. However this was a one way exile. Normally, someone under exile would be forbade from communicating with anyone within society and the same bars would hold true for those within society as they were forbade from communicating with the exiled person under the threat of being exiled themselves or worse. However, under this exile, Naruto could not communicate with the villagers but they could communicate with him. Now one might ask who would be cruel enough to do this to somebody. Well it wasn't an officially condoned exile. In fact, it wasn't even remotely condoned by the leader of the village, also known as the Hokage. He despised and ostracized the exile of the young boy. But unfortunately with the support of the council as well as all the adults in the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, Successor of Tobirama Senju, also known as the Second Hokage, and his brother Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. Hiruzen was considered the strongest and smartest man in the village. He hated and despised the way the villagers treated the boy. However, he would never be able to even comprehend or get over what would happen fairly soon. This is the story of the Fox and the Snake.

**Naruto's House…**

Naruto was having another nightmare. He thought it would never end when suddenly it sounded like there was an explosion in his house he woke up to find nothing going on.

"Who is in here?" he said quietly. Suddenly his vision was gone and he felt as though he was being carried away. What he didn't know was that he had a bag thrown over him and he was being carried away to a dungeon. There was also a little girl who had been spying on him. She saw the kidnapping and went to get help. She arrived at the Hokage's office after about 20 minutes of moving as fast as she could with her six year old body.

**Hokage's Office…**

"What is it little Hinata?"

"N-Naruto has been kidnapped!" she suddenly broke down crying. The Hokage called for his top ANBU. In the room appeared a man with a hawk mask, a man with a crow mask, a woman with a serpent mask. The one with the crow mask spoke.

"Lord Hokage, you requested my team?"

"Yes take your mask off."

"But sir, there is a young Hyūga girl in here. Are you sure it is safe?"

"Yes. I trust her completely. She will not reveal anything."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The three took off their masks.

"Itachi, I want you to take Anko and Sandātaron and retrieve Naruto. He has been kidnapped."

"Yes Lord Hokage. When do we leave?"

"In one Hour. Get the info you need from Hinata and then restock your supplies. Once the hour is up you are to follow the trail."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The three questioned Hinata and then disappeared into thin air.

**Five Days Later…**

"There he is. Get him and let's return to Lord Hokage."

"Why did it have to be ANBU who took the kid? They were so hard to track. The poor kid is probably going to need help from the Yamanaka after his ordeal."

"He…He's no older than my younger brother Sasuke. This is just horrible. We need to get out of here." They took Naruto out of the prisoner chains that held him to the wall. They wrapped him in a blanket as he had been stripped naked by the ANBU that had kidnapped him and then they took off back towards the Leaf Village.

**Six Months Later…**

"Nurse what is his condition?"

"Unlucky for us, he is stabilizing. I wish that bleach would have killed him Itachi."

"What did you say…" Itachi now looked like he was going to murder someone. The nurse almost passed out from the raw killing ntent Itachi produced.

"N-n-nothing I-itachi. Sorry f-for the c-commotion. He w-w-will survive. In fact, you can t-t-ake him back to his house now if y-you would l-like."

"I will so he doesn't have to deal with the likes of you." Itachi walked in the room and took Naruto to the new Apartment Itachi had purchased for him. The nurse broke down after he left.

"I'm sorry for what I did big brother."

"No need to apologize, Naruto. I probably would have attempted suicide if I was in your position as well. I just wish that you didn't have to go through this all the time. I have to go on a mission for the next two months on the border. Promise me you won't do this again while I'm gone?"

"I promise big brother."

"Bye little brother Naruto." With that, Itachi left for his mission and Naruto went in to go to bed.

**That Night…**

"Finally, that pesky Uchiha is gone. Now it is our chance to ruin or even kill the brat. We will succeed where that idiot Boshi failed. He was worthless to our Root organization. We will stop the Nine-Tails." They put Naruto under a Genjutsu to keep him from struggling. Once they had him chained in an unknown location and sealed him off dozens of times over, the Genjutsu was released. Naruto was all alone and the only person that could save him was gone at the time. Naruto started to break down.

**Two Month Later…**

"LORD HOKAGE! NARUTO IS MISSING!"

"I know Itachi. It happened the day you left. Unfortunately the council won't let me go and all the ANBU I had at the time refused to go saying if I made them they would resign before they could undergo the mission."

"I'll be back."

"Wait. Where are Anko and Sandātaron?"

"Anko went home and Sandātaron…"

"Before you leave tell me how it happened."

"We ran into Orochimaru and he killed him. We escaped unharmed. I knew it was suicide to fight him."

"Very well. You can do the solo mission of finding Naruto."

"Oh this won't be a mission. This will be revenge. The bastards who took him this time won't even get a chance to stand trial."

"Do as you wish Itachi. But try not to cause too much trouble."

"I'll be back, Lord Hokage." With that, Itachi disappeared.

**One Week Later…**

"Bastards!" Itachi had just finished mutilating the group of ANBU who had kidnapped Naruto. He walked down a corridor and found seal after seal after seal overlaid on the door. After an hour of unsealing techniques, Itachi finally was able to kick the door in and what he found disturbed him. Naruto had apparently been beaten, tortured, burned, and other despicable things. Itachi took him and he got him back to the village.

**Leaf Hospital, ICU Lobby…**

"Big brother, did you find Naruto? I've missed him. I haven't seen him in a month." A six year old Sasuke spoke.

"Neither have I, big brother Itachi." A six year old Hinata followed. Both had huge amounts of worry and concern in their voices. Itachi knew that Sasuke saw Naruto as his brother and that Hinata had a huge crush on the blonde. He ruffled Sasuke's hair and gave Hinata a hug. Hinata had been disowned by her father after being beaten by Hanabi once again. So she lived with Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi thought her crush was adorable.

"Knowing our knucklehead, he should be alright."

"What did you do to the mean people, big brother?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"I…dealt with them accordingly. Nothing to worry about. However, I think it is time I start your training. It will be a long road."

**A year and a Half Later…**

"You're going to pay prick. You don't deserve to be the top in the class. Monster." The 8 year old kid ran at Naruto. As soon as he was within a centimeter of punching Naruto in the face, Naruto vanished. Suddenly the kid felt someone grab his arms from behind. Before he even had time to react Naruto had broken both his arms and disappeared from the scene…

**Five Years Later…**

"Uzumaki, your turn for the test." Naruto stood up and walked in and awaited orders.

"You are to make 3 clones." Naruto made a single hand sign and then suddenly created ten shadow clones.

"No fucking way. You can create solid clones?" Naruto just stared blankly. Iruka sighed.

"You pass."

"Naruto walked out and sat back down next to Sasuke and Hinata. They had both been sad for the past six and a half years because Naruto was becoming worse. He hadn't spoken since before the incident when he was six and was kidnapped and had to wait for more than two months to be rescued. And his psyche had progressed in a negative direction. Instead of taking what he was dealt, he would hurt the villagers when they even attempted to touch him. He also seemed over protective of Sasuke, Hinata, and Itachi. He showed no emotion however.

"Alright, listen up. Only 9 of you passed therefore only nine of you shall become genin. Listen up for the teams. Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your Jōnin instructor shall be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 8 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your Jōnin Instructor shall be Asuma Sarutobi. And finally, Team 10 shall consist of Hinata Hyūga, who graduated third in the class, Sasuke Uchiha who graduated second, and Naruto Uzumaki who graduated at the top of the class. Your Jōnin instructor shall be retired ANBU Itachi Uchiha. Any questions?"

"Iruka-Sensei? Why does that asshole get to graduate at the top of the class, he doesn't deserve it and he is an antisocial prick." Sakura asked.

"Naruto had the highest grades out of anyone that ever graduated and could have graduated his first day in the academy but unfortunately after Itachi Uchiha graduated, there was a ban on graduating before going through the 6 year academy requirement. And Naruto actually graduated with perfect grades. Your grades weren't even average. Sasuke only graduated with a 95%. So don't you dare question my decision!"

Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind the kid and said with a dark voice, "Say one more bad comment about my brother and you'll never even get a chance to retake the graduation test." The kid just stood up and walked out. After the graduating nine received their headbands, their instructors arrived. Team 10 went to Ichiraku.

"How are you guys?" Naruto just pointed to what he wanted on the menu. Itachi started to sadden. He missed the way his little brother used to be. After the incident, he quit the ANBU as did Anko. The two were currently engaged. Their wedding was scheduled for a year from now. They were both worried for Naruto.

"Naruto, are you doing ok?" Naruto just looked indifferent. The rest of the day went like their normal days. Itachi explained why they were on the same team.

**Flashback Ten Days…**

"Lord Hokage."

"Yes Itachi?"

"I know that Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata will all graduate, there is no question."

"I agree. They are the top three respectively in their class. What is it you want?"

"I want the three of them put on the same team and I want to be the Jōnin Instructor."

"I will allow it, but why?"

"You and I both know that if Naruto is put on a team with anyone else, it won't end well for them. He'll destroy them."

"You're right. Therefore I had actually planned on it being this way. I just wanted to know your motives. It seems once again your motives are pure."

"Also I don't trust anyone else with Naruto. The Uchiha clan, you, Sasuke, Hinata, Anko, and I are the only ones who care for him."

"You're a smart boy indeed. Get ready to become an instructor Itachi. You have ten days."

**Present…**

Naruto was sleeping soundly with Sasuke guarding him and Hinata in the living room. They were in for a long road to fixing Naruto…


	2. From Leaf to Wave to---Sound?

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm finally back after a hiatus due to school. I hope this chapter is appealing. I have a request of my readers as well. I am currently looking for one or two people to help me with this. The job would entail beta reading, two-way brainstorming, and other types of help. Let me know if you are interested. And like always, if anyone can think of ways to make the story better, please leave a message for me in the comments section. Now on to the story…**

"What shall be our first mission, Lord Hokage?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, your first mission shall be an escort mission to the land of waves. You and your team will take the man waiting outside as soon as you are prepared."

"Very well. We will leave at this moment, Lord Hokage."

"I should have known your team would always be prepared. Very well. You may leave immediately."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." The four in the room disappeared from sight instantly and were at the gate with Tazuna.

"Let's go." They all started moving.

"The Hokage said you guys would need to get ready for your mission because you wouldn't be prepared for possible combat."

"That would be true…at least with most teams. I have been with Sasuke here his entire life as he is my little brother by blood. Naruto here was rescued by me under…circumstances and I've been with him since then which was about seven years ago and Hinata here was kicked out of her clan for showing kindness towards her little sister so I've been with her about seven years. We sort of have a family of mismatches but we are all close."

"Does that Naruto fellow even talk? I haven't seen him even attempt to mutter a word since I've known him."

"Not since the incident. He stopped talking after that."

"What happened to cause that?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Whatever. So this is your first mission?"

"Theirs, yes. Mine no. I've completed anywhere around 400-500 missions and I'm a retired ANBU. So I have plenty of experience and skill. Not that I'll have to show it because these three will handle anything thrown at them."

**A Day and a Half Later…**

'A puddle at this time? I wonder if the others will catch on.' Itachi thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a hissing sound and saw three explosive tags hit the puddle under Genjutsu. When they went off, the puddle was gone as well as the ninja within it.

"Naruto, was that necessary?" Itachi asked a little irritated that he didn't get to see who it was inside. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders in response and continued walking.

"What was that?"

"That was Naruto protecting his family. He will destroy any threat to the three of us without hesitation. It makes him dangerous yet honorable."

"You talk like you are the boy's father."

"I'm only 19. I couldn't be even if I wanted to." Itachi stopped everyone. "I'm not mad at you Tazuna but please explain why we had ninja and not bandits after us?"

"In short, Gato Corp is oppressing my village and the only way for us to gain freedom is for me to build my bridge but Gato hired ninja to assassinate me because of it."

"That explains it. Let's continue."

"Hinata."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"We need to get Naruto to talk on this trip."

"You think we can?"

"I hope so."

**One Day Later…**

The group was walking when Naruto threw a kunai and motioned to Itachi.

'A Legendary Swordsman? How much money does Gato have?' Itachi thought. However he was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto motioned again. Itachi caught on as he sensed it as well.

"Hit the deck!" he yelled. Everyone dropped as the sword went over head. It was so close it cut a couple of Sasuke's hairs off. The sword buried itself in a tree and suddenly Zabuza Mamochi appeared on the hilt.

"Zabuza Mamochi." Itachi said

"Itachi Uchiha. It's been a while."

"My offer is still on the table, Zabuza."

"Why would I join your village? You can't guarantee my safety in that place. People would try to kill me."

"You forget that I'm from the Hidden Leaf. We do things a little differently in the leaf. And you have committed no crimes against the leaf so you would be welcome. How do you think Haku feels? Do you think he enjoys parading around everywhere doing petty jobs just to make a quick buck to survive on?"

"You know this man, Itachi?"

"Yes Sasuke. I met him when I was in ANBU. He is very dangerous. But he is also a good person."

"Me a good person? You must have lost it Itachi."

"Then why do you take care of Haku and protect him?"

"He is just a tool to be used by another tool. All ninja are tools."

"Just keep telling yourself that."

"I'm through talking. I have orders to kill the old man and I will not fail!" Suddenly the forested area was enveloped in a large mist.

"Be careful guys. Guard Tazuna. Zabuza is known as the demon of the mist. He is an expert in the silent killing technique. He-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, what happened?!"

"Zabuza went to slash me and I froze for a fraction of a second and Naruto jumped in front of me and took the blow. He has a deep slash across his back and he is bleeding pretty badly. We need to get out of here and fast."

"You won't be going anywhere." Zabuza said through the mist.

"That's what you think. But you forgot that I have the Mangekyō Sharingan." Itachi weaved through a couple of hand signs and yelled "Great Air Repulsion!" The mist was suddenly blown away and Itachi looked Zabuza in the eyes putting him in the Tsukuyomi.

"Thank you Itachi, do you mind if I take him?"

"Not at all, Haku. He will come out of this in a couple of days. I'm sorry I had to do that to him."

"It is fine Itachi. I just hope he will come around soon."

"So do I Haku. So who is this Gato person anyways?"

"He is the nastiest person I've ever met. I tried to get Zabuza to not take this job but he wouldn't listen. It will take a miracle to bring him around."

"Take care Haku. I have to go and take care of Naruto."

"Bye Itachi."

"Sasuke, how is Naruto?"

"He has lost a lot of blood and for some reason that damn fox isn't healing him."

"I have a feeling that it is because Naruto took that sword slash for you. The fox is probably uber pissed off and refuses to help him. We need to get him treatment immediately."

"I have a first aid kit at my house and my daughter knows first aid. We need to hurry."

"Thank you Tazuna." Itachi picked up Naruto and the four started running to Tazuna's house.

**Tazuna's House…**

"Oh my god. What happened!?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter screamed.

"He took a sword slash for a friend. Do you have any first aid equipment?" Itachi asked hastily.

"Yes. Hurry, follow me." Tsunami replied, obviously deeply concerned for the health of the blonde boy.

"Here it is. Will he be okay?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes. Hinata here won't let him die." Itachi said. Then he leaned in to whisper to Tsunami.

"Between the two of us, the four of us may have grown up like brothers and sister, but Hinata wants to be closer than a sister to Naruto if you know what I mean…" Itachi whispered.

"Aww. That's adorable." She shrieked before covering her mouth in realization of what she had just done. Hinata did not hear as she was focused on stopping the flow of blood to Naruto's back and also caught up in her own thoughts. 'I wonder what Naruto thinks of me' she thought. She quickly was pulled out of her thoughts as she realized that the blood had finally stopped. She took the gauze bandages and wrapped Naruto around his abdomen and back up to cover his chest. She then got into his bag and pulled out a shirt and placed it on him. He slightly winced from the pain in his unconscious state but quickly returned to his peaceful state. Sasuke picked him up and laid him in a bed in the room. They closed the door and then they all went down t the kitchen.

"I'm going to train…" Sasuke said as he slammed the door and left to go t the forest.

"Aren't you going to supervise him?" Tsunami asked intrigued that he would let his student train unsupervised.

"Don't worry. Sasuke can handle himself. Besides, to be in the part of the forest where he is going to be will not be pleasant for anybody."

"I'm going for a walk, Itachi." Hinata said as she walked out of the house politely closing the door.

"Now that we are all alone, can you tell us about Naruto? He seems to be different than others." Tazuna asked.

"I can tell you a little about him but I can't tell you everything as most of his life is classified for his safety." Itachi stated.

"What do you mean?" Tsunami asked now more interested in the young boy than before.

"Naruto has some…complicated things about him that if leaked out would put his life in grave danger." Itachi answered.

"So what are you able to tell us?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Naruto was born on our village's darkest day. On that day, his father and mother died in the line of duty. I was asked to look after him by his parents before their passing. Ever since he was born, our village has scorned, hated, and abused him both physically and mentally. He met me after I rescued him from some ninja that were torturing him when he was six. He was a little hard to fix afterwards but I was able to repair the mental damage after about four months. Then six months after the incident, I had to leave for a long term mission to patrol the border of the country. The night I left, some more ninja kidnapped him and tortured him for the following two months. It took me two weeks to find him after I returned from my mission and the damage to his mind seems to be permanent. He hasn't spoken since the incident. He whole heartedly believes that his sole purpose in life is to protect the three of us." Itachi said emotionally.

"I see. His life sounds hard to bear." Tsunami said on the verge of tears.

"That is horrendous. Why should a kid like him be treated like that?"

"I don't understand myself. But he is a great ninja and I am proud of him."

"You guys should leave. You can't do anything. You will just die. That blonde boy is just an example. You will die if you stay." A little boy with brown hair said lifelessly.

"Don't worry little one. We won't die. We will free you and your people." Itachi said with a smile.

"If that's true, then what happened to your blonde friend?"

"He protected his friend. If he wouldn't have jumped in front of that sword to save his friend, then he would have been able to hold his own against Zabuza. I took him down with just a stare because of the special powers that come with my eyes. We will be fine." Itachi replied. The brown haired boy left afterwards.

"Your son is suffering from a little depression, isn't he? Is it because of his father?"

"He is. And it wasn't really his father. It was my husband. He saved Inari from drowning and after that day they became closer than anyone. Afterwards, I fell in love with him and married him. Then a couple of years he was executed by Gato for defying Gato's ideals. Afterwards, Inari stopped believing in hope and became depressed…Wait. How did you know?" Tsunami asked.

"My eyes ca see past into the mind and determine why someone thinks a certain way. It comes with only the Mangekyō only however." Itachi replied.

"I see." Tazuna stated. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and a scream of anger.

"Pardon me Tazuna and Tsunami, but I must go quell Sasuke before he kills someone."

"Why would he kill someone?"

"Let's just say that those two are more over-protective of Naruto than he is of them, and he won't let anyone touch ether of them so I must take my leave for now. See you in a bit." Itachi said as he sprinted out the door.

**In the Forest…**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Sasuke screamed as he pounded the trees. He jumped back and used a fireball jutsu to incinerate the trees then threw kunai with explosive tag attached to another tree leaving a small crater in the ground. He then fell to the ground panting. Hinata picked up where he left and used chakra enhanced blows to destroy the trees. She then threw her own explosive tag and left a larger crater in the ground. Suddenly Itachi grabbed her wrist as she went for another punch at a tree.

"Easy Hinata. I thought you were taking a walk?" Itachi said.

"I was going to but then the thought of Naruto the way he is caused anger to build within me so I decided to help Sasuke train."

"Well I want the two of you to go back to the house. It is almost time for dinner."

"Yes Itachi." They both replied in unison. They both started their slow trek back to the house. Itachi finished making observations of the devastation before turning to walk back as well. 'I hope there is something left of Zabuza after the next battle because these two look like they'll go on a homicidal rampage the next time they see him.' Itachi thought.

**Tazuna's House…**

"I see you're awake." Itachi said to Naruto after he finally regained consciousness as he was drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Itachi." Itachi spit out his juice and dropped the glass. He just stared at Naruto for what seemed like a couple of hours.

"D-Did you just speak?" Itachi asked trying to recover from his shock.

"Yeah. I would have talked but I didn't feel like I deserved to at the time. Now that I have done something to redeem myself, I will talk again. I'm going to go train. I want to be alone while I do so tough. You can tell Sasuke and Hinata that I am awake." With that, Naruto got up and walked out into the forest leaving a dumbfounded Itachi in his wake.

**In the Forest…**

Naruto was in the middle of training when he detected an unfamiliar yet dangerous presence. He turned around in time to dodge four kunai thrown at him from different angles.

"Hello Naruto. I finally get to talk to you." A mysterious voice said from no certain position as it seemed to come from everywhere. "I mean you no harm. I want a confirmation that you will not attack me and that you will hear what I have to say before I reveal myself. Do we have a deal?"

"Why did you attack me?" Naruto asked.

"I was making sure that your _home_ didn't neglect you. I actually know all about you. And if you give me the chance, I can make your life so much better. Are you comfortable hearing me out?" The voice stated.

"I'll do it. Make sure to hide us and put up a privacy jutsu. I don't feel comfortable talking about myself when people who don't know who or _what _I am can find out." Naruto stated.

"Excellent." Naruto suddenly found himself in what seemed to be an alternate reality. He was sitting in a meadow with snakes and other animals everywhere. Suddenly a pale white man with long black hair, snake-like eyes, wearing a tan cloak and a rope belt around his waist, and standing about 6 feet tall. He walked up and sat in front of Naruto.

"I'm glad to finally meet you, Naruto. The last time I saw you, you weren't even a day old." The man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Orochimaru. We have a lot to talk about. As you probably know, I am the most famous missing-nin from the hidden leaf. But before you judge, I had my reasons for leaving and the stories that you were told in the academy were a cover up as to the true reason why I left." Orochimaru replied.

"Why did you leave the village?" Naruto asked.

"I left because of how you were treated." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I saw how the villagers treated you. I couldn't stop it because it wasn't my lane and Sarutobi wouldn't let me take you in for fear of public out lash. He agreed to let me leave the village but refused to let me take you with me. Your father would decimate that village if he was still alive." Orochimaru explained.

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked?

"Yes, before he died, he asked me to tell you when you turned 16. I have all intentions of keeping that promise, especially since I failed to keep the first promise."

"What was the first promise?" Naruto asked.

"He asked me to raise you so you would have a father figure. But that went out the door, although it wasn't by choice." Orochimaru stated solemnly with slight malice in his voice.

"So why have you come here?" Naruto asked.

"I have come to ask you if you want to come be with me like it should have been." Orochimaru stated.

"What about Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"The longer you are around them, the worse their lives will get. They will eventually be targeted by the villagers as well. If you come with me, they will be safe. I also promise you will be able to see them from time to time. Everyone in sound is waiting for you. I founded the village for your protection. I need to know if you will come with me." Orochimaru elaborated.

"I will. How do I go about this?" Naruto Said.

"After Gato is taken care of, you leave a note for your family and then meet me here at this same place in the forest." Orochimaru stated.

"If my father trusted you with my life, then there was a reason. Therefore I have no reason to doubt or mistrust you." Naruto stated.

"I gave you know proof of my claims. How do you know I'm telling the truth?" Orochimaru stated with a curious grin.

"Because of my 'friend', I can see through a person's soul and tell their intentions. Your intentions are true and just. I sense no deceit within your spirit. And you can't trick this sense." Naruto explained.

"I see. I look forward to your exodus to your true home." Orochimaru stated with a hint of relief and happiness.

"I have to go before Itachi gets worried. I will do my best to finish this job as quickly as possible." Naruto stated. Orochimaru then released the jutsu and disappeared in a flame and Naruto returned to Tazuna's house.

**Tazuna's House…**

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked.

"Training." Naruto replied.

"You don't look like it." Itachi said with a not to subtle tone of suspicion.

"Meditating counts as training as well, right?" Naruto asked without a sign to show that he was really lying.

"I suppose. It's dinner time and Hinata and Sasuke are waiting for you." Itachi stated.

"Yes Itachi." Naruto walked into the kitchen and was greeted by everyone.

"Hey guys" He replied with a flat tone. At that, everyone's jaws hit the floor and you could hear the clatter of dropped silverware.

"D-di-did you j-just talk?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry for the long silence guys. I felt that I didn't deserve your audience so I stopped talking. And the villagers definitely didn't and don't deserve to hear me speak." Naruto replied. Sasuke and Hinata were instantly hugging him. They had tears in their eyes.

"We thought something was wrong with you. We're so glad you are alright." Hinata said crying.

"Sorry for worrying you guys." He said solemnly.

"Am I interrupting?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Why are you her Haku?" Naruto asked with malice.

"I mean no harm. I came to tell you that I talked Zabuza out of his insanity. Apparently Gato had everything drugged that Zabuza had. Because of this, he wouldn't listen to reason. We took care of Gato and his thugs." Haku replied.

"Why would Zabuza betray the guy paying him?" Itachi asked after entering the room.

"Well he was pissed that Gato drugged him and then we found out Gato wasn't going to pay us. We also got help from a group of random ninja with a sound note on their headband. Gato's entire compound is done for. Zabuza sent me to give you the news and ask if we could atone for our sins by setting up a hidden village here in wave to protect wave and allying with leaf." Haku said as he bowed on his knees with his head low.

"I think this could be arranged. Does this mean the bridge builder is safe?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. We will help finish the bridge as well. You guys should go back home. I'm sure your missed." Haku said. Suddenly, Naruto broke out in laughter that erupted into an insane laugh. Everyone looked at the blonde with concern etched on their faces. They waited and then he started to speak.

"Me…Missed? That is the funniest joke I've ever heard in my life. You should be a comedian. I have three people who have cared for me over the time I've been alive. And they are in this room." The air in the room suddenly dropped in temperature and the killing intent was visible radiating off of Naruto.

"That village will never care for, accept, or miss me. They haven't in the past, they don't now in the present, and they certainly won't in the future." Suddenly the room returned to normal.

"I think we should go to bed. We have a long journey starting tomorrow." Itachi stated, although it was more of an order. Everyone went to bed. Naruto walked into his room and packed his stuff. He wrote out his note to his family and jumped out the window. He stopped when he reached the place he was at earlier in the day. Orochimaru walked out and tossed him a 5,000 calorie nutrient bar.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"That is a 5,000 calorie nutrient bar. That is how you will eat during the day. Of course you will still have regular meals but this should keep your metabolism in peak condition." Orochimaru stated.

"I see. So I assume you were responsible for getting the mission done today?" Naruto stated.

"I set that into motion when I heard where you were going. I had my elite guard take care of the scum." Orochimaru stated.

"So are we able to go then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We can." Orochimaru stated with a smile. Suddenly five ninja jumped down from the forest trees and landed bowing to Naruto. The one who seemed to be the leader spoke."

"Welcome Lord Naruto. We've been waiting for you." Suddenly he coughed up blood and held his chest tightly.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked in panic.

"No he isn't Naruto. We have been trying to figure out what is going on but all we know is that he has a disease that has never been seen before." Orochimaru explained solemnly.

"We'll see about that. What is your name?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Kimimaro Kaguya." He replied.

"I'll call you Kim **(A/N: Pronounced Keem)**. Now come take my hand." Naruto stated.

"But I am not worthy." Kim replied.

"Don't treat me like I am above you. We are on equal terms. And don't call me Lord. I'll make the announcement when we get to the village. Now take my hand." Naruto pretty much ordered. Kim obeyed and took Naruto's hand.

Now don't get scared with what I'm about to do. Just go with it." Kim nodded his head and suddenly the two found themselves in front of a cage with a giant fox behind the bars. The fox had gruff fur that was the color of blood. It appeared to be about thirty stories tall and had nine lush tails whipping around as if they were being carried by the wind. Kim was awestruck by the scene.

"So this is your prisoner, Naruto?" Kim asked.

"More like my unfortunate friend. He helped me through hard times. Hey Kurama, can you help? I'm pretty sure you know the situation since our minds are linked."

"Come here, Kim." Kurama stated. Kim entered into the cage. Kurama picked him up with one of his tails and held him in the air.

"Well, it's a good thing you came into my presence. I now know what is wrong. It is an illness that hasn't been seen for ages and was thought to have gone extinct. You have Bloodline Poisoning. Basically, something happened to cause your body to slowly start killing itself. Your body is rejecting your Bloodline. The only way to cure it is for the victim to have their chakra purged. It is painful. However, if you let me do it, then I can cure you. However it is ultimately your decision. Do you accept?" Kurama stated then asked.

"I do." Kim replied bowing low.

"Brace yourself. I'm going to send a chakra surge through your body. It will clear out all of the cancer-like chakra in your body." With that said Kurama surged his chakra through Kim's body. Kim screamed then passed out.

"Naruto, tell Orochimaru that when Kim awakes, his body will be repaired and he will be out of danger."

"Yes Kurama." Naruto said with a bow before exiting his mindscape.

**Outside of Naruto's Mindscape…**

"Is everything okay Naruto? I heard Kimimaro scream and then he passed out." Orochimaru asked.

"Everything is better. Kurama fixed Kim. When he awakes, he will be as good as new." Naruto stated.

"Who is Kurama?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oops. I forgot. I am the only one who knows. You see, each of the tailed beast has a name. the one-tailed demon tanuki is Shukaku, the two-tailed demon cat is Matatabi, the three-tailed demon turtle is Isobuu, the four-tailed demon ape is Son Gokuu, the five-tailed demon whale-horse is Kokuou, the six-tailed demon slug is Saiken, the seven-tailed demon rhino beetle is Choumei, the eight-tailed demon ox-cephalopod is Gyuuki, and the nine-tailed demon fox is Kurama. As you know, I have the nine-tailed fox. That is Kurama. He told me to let you know the info I just gave you." Naruto said.

"How long will he be out of it?" Orochimaru asked.

"Kurama told me through our mind link that it will be around a full day." Naruto replied.

"We don't have that long. Tayuya, report." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Tayuya stated as she bowed.

"You shall take command of the elite guard until Kimimaro is in order." Orochimaru stated.

"Fuck yeah. What are the orders?" Tayuya screamed.

"Have Jirobo carry Kimimaro back." Orochimaru ordered.

"And please don't curse, I grew up being cursed at every minute of my life and I hate cursing." Naruto said.

"I'll do my best." She replied.

"Let's go." Orochimaru said. The group took off towards sound.

**Tazuna's House, 12 Hours Later…**

"Naruto…Open up. We need to leave." Sasuke said while rapping on Naruto's door.

"What is wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto won't come out or answer." Sasuke replied.

"Move back." Itachi ordered. He charged chakra into his foot and kicked the door in. He walked in and found no one. He walked over to the window and looked on the table beside it. The table had a note on it addressed to him. He opened it and read:

_Dear Itachi,_

_ I am writing this letter to let you know that I have deserted the leaf village. I have decided that it would be in everyone's best interest. I will still be able to see you. But with the threat of the villagers attacking you guys due to your association with the 'Demonic Monster Spawn', I could no longer stay. Tell the village that you guys chased me away. They will see you as heroes and you will be off their radar. I love you guys and it hurts me to do this but it had to be done._

_Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto left because the villagers were going to start targeting us." Itachi said clenching his fist and teeth. He turned and punched a wall putting his fist all the way through it.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked.

"It's no use, Sasuke. He left no trace, evidence, clues. He was super clean about this." Itachi said now with tears in his eyes.

"What will we do now Itachi? We can't leave it at this. We have to find him." Sasuke said breaking into hysterics.

"He said we will still be able to see him. And if we attempt a search for him, we will be considered traitors. We have no options but to go home." Itachi said finally coming to terms with reality, if only to comfort his little brother. They left to tell Hinata and then the now trio left to go home, if they could call it that.

**Hidden Sound, Two Days Later…**

"Welcome to your new home, Naruto." Orochimaru said.

"I hope they will accept me." Naruto stated. Suddenly all of the inhabitants of the village came out and shouted with happiness chanting 'The prince is finally among us' and other things of similarity.

"Why do they treat me like this?" Naruto asked.

"Because they know how you've been treated. And they do not like it." Orochimaru replied.

"I don't like being treated like this. I just want respect." Naruto said.

"This is how they treat the next in line for village leader." Orochimaru stated.

"Could you at least have them dial it down a bit please?" Naruto pleaded.

"As you wish. Attention everyone." Orochimaru ordered. At this, everyone stood at attention awaiting the announcement from their leader.

"First, everyone should know that I have accepted the invitation to the joint chunin exams held by the hidden leaf on account of us showing off our new heir's strength. He will be on a team with genin and I will enter 2 teams of jōnin to ensure the safety of Naruto. I will be enlisting the sound 5 and Kabuto to fill that position. I will announce the genin in about a week. And lastly, Naruto has requested that you dial down a little on the praise. He has an anti-superiority complex and hates being treated like a god. He will accept loyalty and royal treatment but he doesn't want to be worshipped. Am I understood?" Orochimaru declared. Everyone gave a loud affirmative. At that they were dismissed and Orochimaru walked with Naruto to his office.

**Orochimaru's Office…**

"Alright Naruto, here is the deal about the chunin exams. Kimimaro will train you in Taijutsu. You will get a weapon tomorrow. I will train you in ninjutsu and Genjutsu detection and release. And Kabuto will train you in basic medic jutsu and chakra control. We have two months before the exams start. That will give us ample time to get you to where you should have been. I need to know if you are okay with this." Orochimaru explained.

"I am. I need to show my family that I have improved. When do we start?" Naruto replied with determination.

"We start after my master weapon builder creates your chakra weapon or weapons tomorrow. You are dismissed. Kimimaro will take you to your room." Orochimaru said. Kim came and took Naruto out of the office.

"How are you feeling Kim?" Naruto asked.

"I feel so full of life." He replied.

"That is good. I can't wait to train with you." Naruto replied.

"Nor I with you. Here is your room. If you need me, I'm in the next room down. I hope you sleep okay." Kim said.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow." Naruto said. Kim walked away to go to his room. Naruto went in his room to become aquainted with his new home.

**Hokage Office, Twenty-Four Hours Later…**

"Lord Hokage, We need to talk." Itachi stated.

"What is it, Itachi?"…

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. And if anyone was wondering, I named it the fox and the snake. It wouldn't make sense to take it almost to shippuden before the title of the story applies. Plus now I can squeeze more out of it before the chunin exams and introduce some OOCs as well as work on character development. And I hope everyone liked the cliffhanger. I don't normally do them and I figured this was the best place for one. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
